El primer beso
by stmag
Summary: Ranma esta furioso al saber que el primer beso de Akane fue robado y no se imagina por quien.


El primer beso

Esa mañana era un día tranquilo en el dojo tendo Akane estaba con unas amigas en su habitación y Ranma estaba abajo observando aburrido el estanque -Ranma podrías llamar a las chicas ya va estar la comida – pidió con una sonrisa kasumi -si-r dijo el chico de la trenza fue tranquilamente hacia arriba la puerta estaba entre abierta y antes de entrar una frase le llamo la atención.

-Entonces Akane que tal fue tu primer beso- dijo una de las chicas que estaba con ella si dinos insistió la otra chica -q-que por que quieren saber eso – contesto la peli azul muy sonrojada -anda dinos- contestaron al unisón -b-bueno me lo robaron...-dijo en un tono bajo mientras se sonrojaba -¡¿que?!- Dijo la chica sorprendida -te gusto- pregunto la otra -p-pues s-si…- contesto aun mas sonrojada -dinos quien fue pregunto- la joven -no ya les dije demasiado-contesto casi gritando.

Afuera se encontraba un chico mas que enojado _**"maldición quien se atrevió a besarla a la fuerza lo…matare"**_furioso bajo olvidando por completo el porque estaba ahí salió a la calle cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

Llevaba caminando un rato sin rumbo alguno hasta que -saotome ahí estas te reto por la mano de mi salvaje akane y la chica de cabello de fuego- Ranma solo lo miro _**"habrá sido Kuno el que beso a Akane"**_ Kuno se lanzo a atacarlo pero Ranma lo mando a volar _**"imposible"**_ pensó mientras seguía su camino de pronto un cuchillo le paso a un lado de la cabeza -saotome acabare contigo para que te alejes de mi hermosa shampoo – _**"¿mousse? no lo creo pero…"**_ después de un minuto el chico pato estaba inconsciente sobre un árbol.

En casa

-chicas la comida esta casi lista-les aviso la mayor de las tendo entrando a la habitación -si en u momento bajamos... ¿Por cierto donde esta Ranma?- pregunto akane mientras intentaba restarle interés volteando hacia otro lado -no lo se hace rato se fue- dijo sonriendo -que raro...- susurro la peli azul.  
-

En las calles de nermia

Ranma seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo cuando de pronto se topo a picollet _**"imposible hoy me estoy topando con los idiotas de la ciudad "**_pensó molesto el chico de la trenza -¡o pero si es Ranma saotome!- Dijo feliz el francés -no tengo tu tiempo- contesto y siguió caminando dejando al chico hablando solo.

Su cabeza comenzaba a doler quien demonios se había atrevido a besar a su prometida siguió y se topo con mikado _**"maldición que hice para merecer esto"**_ pensó con fastidio -Ranma saotome…nos volvemos a encontrar dime ¿como esta mi hermosa Akane?- Ranma solo abrió los ojos -dime mikado ¿te atreviste a besar Akane?- pregunto intimidando un poco al otro chico -¿p-porque debería contestarte?-dijo algo asustado Ranma lo tomo del cuello de la camisa del joven y lo levanto en el aire ¿me dirás?-pregunto de nuevo dejando ver la poca paciencia que le quedaba , mikado asintió y Ranma lo bajo de nuevo al suelo después de recuperar el aliento le contesto –y-yo nunca la eh besado ni tocado- dijo mientras se alejaba para luego salir corriendo ranma se quedo observando un momento después siguió su camino.

En el dojo tendo

-Ya esta lista la cena- avisaba kasumi todos se sentaron al ultimo llego Akane notando que su prometido aun no regresaba _**"Ranma… ¿Dónde estará?..."**_ pensaba preocupada hasta que la voz de Nabiki la saco de sus pensamientos –vaya akane tan preocupada estas por mi cuñadito-dijo divertida -¡¿Qué?!...c-claro que no porque debería estar preocupada por ese fenómeno- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos sonrojada esta acción lo único que consiguió fueron las carcajadas de Nabiki -basta niñas-dijo el patriarca tendo, ambas se sentaron para comenzar a cenar.

En las calles de Nermia

Ranma llevaba alrededor de 15 minutos caminando sin rumbo alguno cuando de pronto observo a lo lejos a ryoga este corrió hacia el gritando -¡Ranma te venceré!- el chico de la pañoleta amarilla lo ataco con su sobrilla Ranma esquivo el golpe fácilmente durante ese tiempo ryoga tomaba impulso de nuevo para atacarlo ¡espera!-le dijo deteniendo con una mano la sombrilla roja -ryoga tengo que hacerte una pregunta- le dijo mientras ryoga baja la sombrilla -¿una pregunta?-dijo confundido apuntándose a si mismo , mirando a Ranma –dime… ¿besaste a akane?- dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente –y-yo…b-besar a akane…eso seria…-balbuceaba poniéndose cada vez mas sonrojado y jugueteando con sus dedos Ranma frunció el ceño y de una patada lo mando a volar -¡eso es por imaginártelo!-gritaba furioso, se tranquilizo un poco y miro a su alrededor ya se estaba oscureciendo _**"donde demonios estoy **_"pensó el chico de la trenza.

Después de un rato encontró el camino de regreso al dojo iba furioso pues no había encontrado al que se había atrevido a besar a su prometida ya era realmente tarde entro sigilosamente intentando no hacer ruido alguno iba directo a las escaleras y ahí estaba akane sentada viéndolo furiosa -¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto intentando disimular lo preocupada que se encontraba -no te interesa-le contesto en un tono serio -¡esa no es forma de contestar menos si me tuviste preocupada toda la tarde!-le dijo después cubrió su boca y salió corriendo hacia su habitación Ranma quedo en shock en su cabeza se repetían las palabras de su prometida -preocupada…-susurro el , luego de estar un rato en el tejado sobre la habitación de akane se decido a hablar con ella. Toco la ventana varias ocasiones y ella no abría siguió insistiendo y parecía no importarle a la peli azul –akane si no abres romperé la ventana – dijo tranquilamente pero no recibió respuesta -3…2…1- dijo estaba apunto de golpear el vidrio cuando la chica abrió abruptamente la ventana -¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!-pregunto –l-lo siento...- dijo algo sonrojado ella pestañeo tres veces -¿Qué?- pregunto -lo siento…no fue mi intención preocuparte…-dijo con la cabeza agachada _**"parece un niño"**_ pensó mientras lo veía con ternura –pasa- le dijo el dio un salto y entro a la habitación, akane se sentó en su cama -¿en donde estuviste?- pregunto –solo salí necesitaba pensar- contesto evadiendo la mirada de la peli azul –llegaste muy molesto-le dijo Ranma la miro no se pudo contener mas se acerco a akane la tomo de los hombros levantándola y mirándola fijamente r-ranma ¿q-que te sucede?-pregunto intimidada –dime quien te beso- le dijo -¡¿Qué?!-le contesto molesta -¡solo dímelo!-dijo levantando la voz -¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto el se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su prometida –l-lo escuche en la mañana- contesto volteando la cara -¡¿estabas husmeando?!- le pregunto furiosa –no cambies el tema –le dijo mirándola fijamente -eres un idiota- le dijo mientras soltaba el agarre de su prometido cruzo los brazos -¡si no lo recuerdas fuiste tu!-le dijo molesta -¿que? Yo ¡nunca olvidaría un beso tuyo!- dijo y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de sus palabras akane solo lo miraba sorprendida-¿lo olvidaste?- le pregunto el la miraba extrañado –baka…estabas en estado neko-ken ¿ya lo recuerdas? –le dijo con dulzura haciendo que ranma se sonrojara –p-pero cuando estoy en estado neko-ken no recuerdo lo que hago-dijo suavemente akane se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla ranma estaba en shock no podía creer lo que akane había hecho se toco suavemente su mejilla –ahora no lo olvidaras- le dijo sonrojada el tomo su cara entre sus mano y la acerco a el dándole un beso en la frente ambos se miraron fijamente y comenzaron acercarse cada vez mas hasta que sus labios se juntaron dándose un beso lleno de ternura y amor ranma la tomo de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo disfrutando ambos de la calidez del otro ,se separaron para respirar –akane…y-yo…t-te…a…- en ese momento escucharon un flash voltearon hacia la ventana y se sorprendieron al ver a Nabiki tomándoles un fotografía –rayos olvide el flash-dijo la mediana de los tendo –¡¿que haces aquí?!- dijo akane enojada y sorprendida –hola hermanita…me voy tengo que sacar provecho de la foto que acabo de tomar…luego me dices como besa mi cuñadito-lo ultimo lo dijo con un leve tono de picardía mientras huía de ahí –la intentare detener-dijo ranma mientras salía tras Nabiki, akane suspiro y toco sus labios aun podía sentir los de ranma besándola –lo mejor será dormir-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

En la mañana

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez recordó el momento que había vivido la noche anterior y sonrió bajo hacia la cocina y vio a toda la familia reunida pasándose un papel y a ranma dándose de golpes en la pared

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto y se acerco a ranma –akane mira esto es una fotografía que tomo tu hermana Nabiki- dijo Soun ella cayo hacia atrás imaginándose a que fotografía se refería ranma la sostuvo entonces la vio y no pudo evitar reírse era ranma en ropa interior femenina como un hombre el chico de la trenza frunció el seño por la reacción de su prometida la tomo del brazo y salió corriendo con ella mientras todos se quedaban mirándolos se detuvo hasta que llego a un parque en la sombra de un árbol –ranma porque Nabiki tenia esa foto-pregunto divertida el bufo molesto –me pidió esa y unas cuantas mas a cambio de esta- metió la mano en su camisa china y saco otra fotografía akane la vio y se sonrojo estaban ellos dos besándose debía reconocer que su hermana tenia talento pues tenia muy buen Angulo ella le sonrió cariñosamente el se acerco a su oído y le susurro –te amo- ella comenzó a llorar y el malinterpreto sus lagrimas –akane…yo no quiero forzarte a nada- dijo el chico de la trenza –ella se acerco a el y le dio un beso el correspondió después de unos momentos se separaron y ella le dijo –baka…lloro de felicidad…- se abrazo a el –porque yo..También te amo.

Fin

_**Nota: hola gracias por leer hasta aquí :) espero que les haya gustado.**_


End file.
